


A Stop In The Snow

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: "Get up.""No."
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Natalya | Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Stop In The Snow

"Get up."

"No."

Raven sighed and kicked the albino lightly with her boot. "We have no time for this, Malpense. Get up."

The British teenager just smirked, lying on the snowy ground with his arms and legs sprawled out around him and replied, "I said. No."

"Do you not realise how important this is?"

"Oh come on!" The albino whined and held out his hand. "Help me up then."

With a roll of her eyes, the Russian woman held out her hand, letting the younger boy grab it.

Before she could pull him up, however, he grinned and pulled her down onto the snow next to him.

"See? It's not that bad."

She laid in the snow for a few moments, blinking absently, before looking over at the smug genius with a frown.

She sighed.

He had a point though. They could stop in the snow for a few moments.


End file.
